The present invention relates to the composite components for reducing noise used in various electronic appliances, communication devices or the like, and the method of manufacturing the same.
Various composite components including coil, capacitor, resistor and others are widely used in electronic appliances, communication devices and others, and recently there is an increasing demand for smaller or thinner composite components. Besides, in the trend of higher frequency and digitization of circuits, the noise reducing function of composite components is being regarded with a greater importance.
Conventional examples of small or thin composite components having noise reducing function are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. S59-24534 and S62-28891, in which a laminated coil and a multi layer ceramic capacitor are combined to form LC composite components. Structures of such LC composite components are proposed in various forms differing in the method of three-dimensional configuration of coil and capacitor as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. S62-28891 and Japanese Laid-open Patent No. H1-192107.
Generally, a composite component for reduction of noise has an L-type, T-type, xcfx80-type or other type filter circuit combining plural coils and plural capacitors. However, structures of LC composite components proposed hitherto were structures capable of composing a circuit of only one type out of the many filter circuit. For example, the LC composite components disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. S62-28891 was capable of composing a T-type filter circuit alone.
In mass production of composite components, if composite components and its manufacturing processes capable of manufacturing all types of filter by slight change of manufacturing conditions are available, mass production of composite components is done efficiently, and a high productivity is expected. It is hence an object of the invention to provide LC composite components of a novel structure and a manufacturing method thereof, which is excellent in productivity and capable of freely forming many types of filter circuits by slight change of manufacturing process and manufacturing condition.
A composite part of the invention is composed of at least a pair of conductor layer and insulator layer, at least a pair of electrode layer and dielectric layer laminated with the insulator layer in-between. And an internal conductor for electrically connecting the conductor layer and electrode layer as required, and moreover the structure includes the terminals for connecting the electrode and the conductor composing the electric element inside made by lamination to an external electric circuit.
A manufacturing method of composite component of the invention comprises the steps of:
a) a step of manufacturing an insulator layer,
b) a step of drilling, if necessary, a hole in the insulator layer,
c) a step of forming a conductor layer on the drilled insulator layer or on the intact insulator layer,
d) a step of manufacturing a dielectric layer,
e) a step of drilling, if necessary, a hole in the dielectric layer,
f) a step of forming the electrode layer on one side or both sides of the dielectric layer,
g) a step of laminating a surface layer composed of insulator, a dielectric layer having at least one electrode layer, an intermediate layer composed of dielectrics or insulator, an insulator layer having at least one conductor layer, and a surface layer composed of insulator in this sequence,
h) a step of sintering the laminate fabricated at step g), or a step of sintering the laminate after applying, if necessary, an electrode paste to the conductor layer and to the electrode layer exposing at the side of the laminate fabricated at step g).
i) a step of forming a terminal on the conductor layer and on the electrode layer exposing at the side of the laminate.